His Back
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Looking at his back wasn't so bad. -Better than it sounds. Take time to read please-


_He should have been here an hour ago._ Sakura looked up from her patient and looked out the window. Konoha really was blossoming into something greater. _Too bad he's never here to see for himself._ Sakura sighed and called it a day. She couldn't await for Sasuke any longer. She did have to head home. Sakura grabbed her shoulders and rolled her neck. It's tiresome to work for five straight hours. She gathered her bags and looked up as she heard her name called.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned as he held Hinata's hand.

"Oh, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Sakura deadpanned. Naruto sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"Well, I guess you don't want to hear the surprise." Naruto cooed as Hinata smiled.

"Surprise?" Sakura asked. Naruto was always an idiot, so the surprise was probably ramen.

"A certain teme is waiting down stairs for you..!" Naruto grinned widely. Sakura widened her eyes and ran off. If Naruto was lying, she would kill him. But she would have seen Sasuke enter the village. Her office has a clear view of the Konoha entrance. Please let it be the teme she wants it to be. She raced down the steps and paused as she saw the back of the man she was in love with.

"Sasuke-kun.." She whispered. He slowly turned around and revealed his presence to her. She felt near the brink of tears. Five months ago he said he would return this day. And here he was. As usual he didn't have a smile on his face, but this time his eyes were deactivated. He'd grown taller than before, making their height difference greater.

"Sakura." He greeted. _Sakura! That's my name! Well of course it's your name, say something idiot!_ Sakura stepped all the way down the stairs and walked towards him slowly.

"You came back." Sakura spoke, still awestruck.

"I told you I would return." At that he turned, showing her his back. She frowned. Maybe he just came back to prove a point. She felt tears circle at the corner of her eyes as he began to walk away. Just like before, the first time he left the village. And the second time when he poked her forehead. And now again, he was leaving. With a vague explanation. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "You do have to get home, don't you?" Sakura rose her head and took that as a way for Sasuke asking to walk her home.

She smiled and ran up to catch him. She kept a safe distance from behind him. She was blushing, he noted.

"S-sasuke-kun?" She asked. He grunted to respond. "Uh. How long will you be in Konoha?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Sasuke pondered it for a little while and sighed. She got ready to apologize for asking, until he responded.

"The rest of the week." Sasuke responded and stopped near Sakura's house. She was looking down and almost bumped into his back, the one she used to detest so much. She looked up and frowned. Already here. The rest of the week was only two days more. Which means she only had two days to tell him that she still felt the same. That she still loved him, and wanted to be with him. Not too hard.

"Thank you for walking me Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked down and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Sasuke nodded and began walking his own way. Sakura sighed, just like before he hadn't noticed her clear sadness to him leaving.

"Sleep well Sakura." Sakura smiled and turned only to be met with two fingers on her forehead. That's when his back was in clear view again and she smiled. She raised her hand and felt her forehead. No, she wouldn't wait two days, she decided.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called his name, making him stop in his tracks. "I..." She blushed and closed her eyes. "I..love you..!" She kept her eyes closed and waited for him to say something. It was a long while, which made her quesy. What if he didn't except her confession? She wanted to slap herself, what idiot just blurts that out at twelve midnight. She felt like she was demoted back to being one of his fangirls. She started feeling the tears well up.

"I'm aware." Sasuke spoke slowly. She rose her head and her lip quivered.

"I..I know you may not except my feelings, but I-" She was stopped by feeling his lips crash on hers. She widened her eyes and a million thoughts ran through her head. Was Sasuke really kissing her? Was this just a dream? Does this mean he excepts her feelings and returns them? She thought all this, but slowly pressed forward. It was obvious Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, but it made Sakura feel special that she was his first kiss. He backed away slowly and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I said I was aware." She saw his small smile grace his lips. He poked her forehead once more and walked off. She smiled broadly.

 _Looking at his back isn't so bad._


End file.
